mon maitre et moi
by fujoshi-yaoiste
Summary: Et si les rôles étaient échangés? Ciel en majordome et Sebastian en maitre.
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian employait Ciel un jeune homme de 15 ans à son service.

Ciel avait perdu ses parents jeune et Sebastian l'avait choisi par compassion de base.

Ciel travaillait depuis ses 10 ans pour Sebastian et il avait désormais 15 ans.

Pour Sebastian, ce qui était un enfant était devenu un adolescent bien attirant.

Sebastian était fiancée à Elisabeth, une jeune fille de 15 ans. Il ne l'aimait pas, c'était un mariage arrangé.

Il avait développé avec le temps des sentiments envers son employé, mais au fur et à mesure qu'il grandissait, Sebastian commençait à avoir du mal à cacher son attirance envers Ciel.

Et il s'était décidé maintenant que Ciel était en âge de comprendre, à se déclarer.

Il l'appela et Ciel entra.

-Vous m'avez appelé ?

-Oui viens près de moi.

Ciel s'exécuta sans demander plus d'explications.

-Ferme les yeux.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Ciel.

-Depuis quand tu me demandes pourquoi je te demande de faire quelque chose ?

-Pardon.

Puis Ciel ferma ses yeux.

Sebastian se leva et s'avanca vers Ciel.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa.

Ciel ne comprit pas tout de suite et fini par le rejeter.

Il gifla Sebastian.

-Je m'excuse mais vous n'aviez pas à faire cela. Pourquoi l'avez-vous fait sans me prévenir ?

-C'était peut-être une approche trop directe. Tu sais que je peux te virer pour ce genre de chose ? On ne frappe pas son maitre, répondit Sebastian.

-Je suis désolé mais ce n'est pas parce que je suis votre employé que vous pouvez tout me demander. Je ne suis pas un jouet pour vos jeux douteux. Vous allez me virer ?

-Non évidemment. Je comprends ta réaction. Mais as-tu au moins compris pourquoi j'ai fait cela ?

-Non. Mais si c'est un jeu, arrêtez tout de suite.

-Ce n'est pas un jeu, Ciel. J'ai des sentiments pour toi. Et je voulais te le montrer. Mais si tu ne partages pas les mêmes sentiments, je peux comprendre. En fait, je n'ai pas eu l'impression que tu aies détester tant ce baiser que cela, à moins que tu n'aies jamais embrassé personne ?

Ciel rougit, Sebastian avait visé juste.

-Evidemment mais ne dites pas des choses gênantes. Je n'ai que 15 ans.

-Je suis désolé alors. Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Tu ne me détestes pas donc ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non je ne vous déteste pas, mais je refuse vos sentiments. Vous êtes mon maitre et fiancée avec Elisabeth. Je ne veux pas vous embêter.

-Je peux la quitter, de toute façon je ne l'aime pas.

-Non vous êtes un noble et moi un simple employé.

Ciel avait déjà imaginé Sebastian marié avec Elisabeth, leurs enfants et il s'était convaincu qu'il ne pouvait rien obtenir de plus. Il espérait juste rester à ses côtés.

-Je m'en fiche que tu sois mon employé. Je me fiche même de ton âge.

-Pas moi, vous êtes plus vieux et je suis un homme aussi. Les gens vont critiquer notre situation. Je refuse de vous mettre dans une situation compliquée.

-Ciel tu m'as écouté ? Je m'en fiche de tout cela. Tout ce que je veux c'est toi, répondit Sebastian.

-On ne peut pas. Je refuse vos sentiments.

Puis Ciel s'en allait quand Sebastian lui dit :

-Ciel je compte bien te courtiser et te convaincre. Je ne compte pas abandonner si facilement.

-Je ne vous céderai rien, maitre.

Puis Ciel s'en alla.

-Sois sûr qu'avec de la patience, j'arriverai à te courtiser.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel faisait son travail dans la cuisine.

Il ne cessait de penser à ce qui s'était passé, le baiser de son maitre Sebastian.

Non seulement il avait apprécié plus qu'il n'avait avouer mais il aurait bien continué.

Il se refusait à l'idée de céder à Sebastian. Il avait peur de son statut plus bas, les critiques sur leur différence d'âge et le regard des autres. Il pensait aussi à la peine d'Elisabeth sa fiancée.

Il avait souvent cette vision du futur : Sebastian, sa femme, leurs enfants.

Quand il y pensait, sa colère montait et il devenait triste.

Ce jour-là il était fortement déconcentré, les derniers mots de Sebastian lui revenaient en mémoire.

Et l'accident arriva vite.

Le couteau qu'il utilisait le blessa, il se blessa au doigt.

-Mince, cet imbécile me déconcentre encore.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et Sebastian apparu.

-Tu t'es blessé ? Laisse-moi voir.

Sebastian prit la main de Ciel et la passa sous l'eau.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de vous. Je peux le faire seul.

-C'est ma faute, je t'ai déconcentré, répondit Sebastian tout sourire.

-Vous avez entendu ?

-Oui évidemment, j'hésitais à entrer.

-Vous m'espionnez maintenant ? demanda Ciel.

-Non je vérifiais que tu allais bien. Je suis ton maitre, je dois surveiller ta santé.

-Cessez de trouver des excuses pour m'espionner. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes mon maitre que vous pouvez faire tout ce que vous voulez de moi et me toucher comme vous voulez, répondit Ciel.

Sebastian lâcha la main de Ciel, le fixa dans les yeux et lui dit :

-Tu es plus qu'un simple employé même si tu ne veux pas encore de moi. Je t'espionne si je le souhaite, je fais ce que je veux.

-N'importe quoi ! Maintenant laissez-moi moi continuer mon travail. Je n'ai pas encore fini.

-Je crois que je vais rester te regarder.

-Vous avez peur que je fasse mal mon travail ? demanda Ciel.

-Non je veux passer du temps avec toi, c'est normal quand on aime une personne non ?

-Cessez de dire des bêtises !

-Peu importe, je reste, répondit Sebastian.

Ciel ne pouvait pas contraindre son maitre à partir, il le laissa donc rester.

Ciel continuait à découper ses légumes quand Sebastian l'enlaca.

-Ne me touchez pas !

-Tu m'appartiens, je fais ce que je veux. En plus, si tu ne le voulais pas, tu ne me frapperais pas comme la dernière fois ?

Sebastian visait toujours juste, Ciel ne pouvait pas nier qu'il ne détestait pas l'attitude de Sebastian.

-Lâchez moi tout de suite ! Je ne suis pas une chose que vous pouvez toucher comme vous voulez. Et je ne vous appartiens pas.

Sebastian serra encore plus Ciel.

-Tu ne m'appartiens pas en tant que chose mais en tant qu'une personne que j'aime. Je ne comprends pas, tu ne me détestes pas, alors pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas te courtiser ?

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, votre fiancée, votre âge et le fait que je sois votre employé.

-Tu me trouves trop vieux pour toi ? Je n'ai que 15 ans de plus que toi. Et Elisabeth en aime un autre, ce serait un prétexte idéal pour nous de rompre les fiançailles. Tu oublies que je peux épouser un homme aussi. J'ai fait cette promesse à mes parents mais ils ne sont plus là alors je suis libre, répondit Sebastian.

-On n'est pas du même monde. Je ne peux pas vous céder.

-Alors laisses moi te courtiser au moins, ou est le mal ?

-Je suis votre employé, je ne veux pas que vous ayez des ennuis, répondit Sebastian.

-Je n'en aurai pas. Si tu devenais mon compagnon, je ne le cacherais à personne.

-C'est impossible vous le savez.

Sebastian se détacha de Ciel et réfléchit :

-Je crois que je peux le mettre hors de lui et le faire enfin avouer qu'il m'aime aussi.

Puis il s'en alla.

Ciel lui demanda :

-Vous abandonnez déjà ?

-Non. Tu vois que j'ai de l'intérêt pour toi-même si tu ne l'avoues pas.

-N'importe quoi !

Le jour suivant, Sebastian recevait Elisabeth.

Ciel guida Elisabeth jusqu'à la chambre de Sebastian.

-Voilà mademoiselle.

Sebastian fit entrer Elisabeth.

-Je prépare une autre chambre pour la nuit ?

-Non, Elisabeth s'en ira avant ce soir. Par contre ne nous déranges pas. Sous aucuns prétextes.

-Très bien maitre.

Ciel commençait à douter et se demandait ce qu'allait faire Sebastian avec Elisabeth.

-Il dit qu'il m'aime puis il va dans la chambre avec Elisabeth ? Je ne comprends pas, moi qui avais de l'espoir.

Elisabeth fini par partir.

Sebastian appela Ciel.

-Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

-Non tu peux prendre congé.

Ciel voulait demander ce qu'il avait fait avec Elisabeth dans la chambre mais ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait cependant pas cacher son énervement face à ce qu'il croyait qu'ils avaient fait.

Sebastian le remarqua et lui demanda :

-Tu sembles énervé, tout va bien ?

-Oui, je vais me reposer.

Ciel se disait que Sebastian avait menti, il n'était qu'un jouet pour lui. Tous ses espoirs étaient morts.

Sebastian était content de lui.

-Ciel, je n'aime pas te voir en colère mais je n'ai que cela pour te faire réagir. Bientôt, tu seras à moi.


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel avait demandé un congé d'une semaine à son maitre.

-Pourquoi ?

-Comme vous le savez, je suis un omega et je préfère ne voir personne pendant cette période.

-Ah tu parles de tes chaleurs ? Je conçois mais tu ne risques rien avec moi.

-Evidemment maintenant que vous avez fini de jouer, vous en revenez à votre fiancée. Je savais que tout cela était un jeu pour vous, répondit Ciel.

-Ciel je n'ai rien fait avec Elisabeth dans cette chambre, contrairement à ce que tu crois. Je l'ai juste invité pour rompre nos fiançailles. Elle était plutôt contente. Je compte toujours te faire me céder mais je voulais te voir en colère et que tu m'avoues que tu m'aimes aussi.

-Vous l'avez donc fait juste pour me mettre en colère ? Vous croyez cela vous donne le droit de tout faire ?

-Non mais je ne te déplais pas, avoues-le.

-Je ne vous le dirai jamais. Je prends mon congé et je ne vous verrai pas.

-Ciel, je ne compte pas te lâcher si facilement. Je te ferai amener à manger et j'irai voir si tu vas bien. Tu as le droit de vouloir t'enfermer et de ne pas vouloir me voir. Mais saches que tu m'importes plus que toutes les autres personnes.

-Je ne suis pas votre jouet.

Puis Ciel s'en alla et parti dans sa chambre.

Sebastian s'était assuré que le cuisiner s'assure de préparer les repas sur une semaine. Sebastian écoutait à la porte pour vérifier que Ciel allait bien.

Il le savait en colère contre lui et ne voulait pas empirer la situation.

Au bout de quelques jours, Sebastian décida d'aller voir de lui-même si son employé allait bien.

Il remarque que Ciel avait mangé ce que l'on avait donné mais il voulait discuter avec lui.

En fait, s'il s'écoutait, il en profiterait de l'état de faiblesse de Ciel pour avoir ce qu'il attendait depuis longtemps mais il ne voulait pas.

Il frappa donc et demanda :

-Ciel, ouvres-moi. Je veux voir comment tu vas et que l'on discute de la dernière fois.

-Non pas question. Je ne veux pas vous voir. Partez.

-Ciel, je suis ton maitre. Je t'ordonne de m'ouvrir tout de suite.

-Je ne suis pas obligé de vous obéir maintenant. Laissez-moi tranquille.

-Ciel je veux juste voir que tu vas bien et je partirai. Je te le demande qu'une fois, s'il te plait ouvres-moi.

Ciel devait se résoudre à ouvrir.

Il ouvrit la porte et paraissait épuisé.

-Ciel, tu dors beaucoup ces temps-ci ? Tu as l'air épuisé.

Sebastian entra.

-Ce n'est pas votre problème.

-Ciel, laisses-moi prendre soin de toi, je ne peux te laisser dans cet état. Je peux t'aider.

-C'est hors de question, je ne veux pas que vous me touchiez.

-Pourquoi tu es si buté Ciel ? Je m'en fiche que tu ne m'aimes pas et si ce n'est que du sexe, je serai heureux rien que tu me laisses me toucher.

-Vous êtes vraiment un imbécile ! Je ne peux pas justement parce que je vous aime aussi.

Ciel avait enfin avouer.

-Ce n'est pas que du sexe, c'est important mais je ne peux pas avec vous parce que vous êtes mon maitre et c'est interdit.

-Ciel je m'en fiche. Si tu partages les mêmes sentiments, je suis le plus heureux.

Puis Sebastian embrassa Ciel et rapidement le poussa sur le lit.

-Attends-moi.

Sebastian alla fermer la porte à clé.

-Ce serait dommage que l'on soit dérangé, je vais t'aider, ne t'inquiète pas.

Sebastian baissa le pantalon de Ciel et commenca à le masturber.

-On ne devrait pas, c'est mal.

-Je suis ton maitre, je ne peux pas te laisser dans ce genre de situation sans réagir. C'est mon rôle de maitre de faire en sorte que tu ailles bien. Enfin après ce que l'on faire, je serai beaucoup plus que ton maitre.

Sebastian continuait à masturbait Ciel qui finit par jouir.

-Je suppose que cela ne te suffira pas, je vais unir nos corps.

Sebastian enleva son pantalon et baissa le sien.

Ciel le regarda et lui demanda :

-C'est ma première fois. Soyez doux, s'il vous plait.

-Je vais essayer.

Sebastian introduit son sexe en Ciel et commenca des vas et viens.

Il essayait d'être doux mais tout le poussait à être plus violent.

L'odeur de Ciel, ses phéromones, tout l'excitait.

-Je suis désolé, Ciel. Je ne peux pas me contrôler.

Puis le mouvement de Sebastian se fit rapide et son instinct d'alpha prit le dessus.

-Allez-y plus doucement.

-Je n'y arrive pas. Tu m'excites trop.

Sebastian continua et Ciel au début plaintif fini par apprécier.

Il ne pouvait pas de toute façon lui résister.

Ciel fini par jouir mais Sebastian ne semblait pas totalement satisfait.

-Je veux t'en donner assez pour que tu ne sois plus en manque. C'est mon rôle en tant que compagnon et maitre.

Il reprit donc Ciel de nouveau et lui ordonna de de se tourner.

Ciel s'exécuta.

Sebastian ne se fit pas plus doux, mais Ciel ne se plaignait pas.

Sebastian lui donnait tout ce qu'il voulait sur le moment, du sexe.

-Je vais t'en donner toute la nuit. Je ne veux pas que tu sois tenté par un autre.

Puis il mordit Ciel, signe qu'il lui appartenait désormais à vie.

-Vous me faites mal, maitre.

-Désolé, je dois te marquer. Parce que désormais, nous sommes liés pour toujours. Tu m'appartiens et je t'appartiens.

Sebastian continua toute la nuit et Ciel finit par s'endormir au petit matin.

Sebastian caressa les cheveux de Ciel.

-Dors bien.

Sebastian se leva et prit ses vêtements.

Ciel se réveilla.

-Vous partez déjà ?

-Oui je te laisse dormir, je viendrais te voir si tu le souhaites. Je te laisse tranquille pour l'instant. Tu as mal ? demanda Sebastian.

-Un peu oui mais, je me sens mieux. La prochaine fois, soyez plus doux.

-Je ferai vraiment attention. Maintenant, je m'en vais.

Une main retenu Sebastian.

-Non ne partez pas, le rôle d'un compagnon, c'est bien de veiller sur son amant ?

-Tu me considères comme ton compagnon ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui vous l'avez dit non ? On est lié maintenant.

Puis Ciel lui montra la marque sur son cou.

Sebastian revenu vers Ciel et lui dit :

-En effet. Tu es plus qu'un employé maintenant.

première fois


	4. Chapter 4

Désormais en couple et amant, Sebastian demandait à Ciel, toujours à son service de venir pour son plaisir.

Son travail était parfois ennuyant alors il s'accordait parfois des pauses pour se détendre.

Il appela Ciel qui arriva rapidement.

-Vous avez besoin de moi ?

-Tu peux me tutoyez maintenant ou m'appelez par mon prénom.

-Je ne peux pas, vous êtes mon maitre. Les gens se douteraient de quelque chose si je faisais ce genre de chose.

-On est plus que maitre et employé maintenant, Ciel. Je ne compte pas cacher notre relation. Je veux que tu viennes me voir.

-Pourquoi ? Si ce n'est pas un motif sérieux, je perds du temps pour mon travail.

-Je te dérange pour des motifs inutiles ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui la dernière fois, soi-disant, vous étiez souffrant et je me suis retrouvé avec vous dans votre lit.

-Tu avais fini ton travail en même temps. Si j'ai envie de me détendre, j'ai aussi envie de me détendre avec toi.

-C'est quoi le motif d'aujourd'hui ? demanda Ciel.

-Viens sur mes genoux.

Ciel n'avait d'autre choix que de céder aux envies de Sebastian.

Il s'assit donc sur ses genoux.

-Vous exagérer parfois. J'ai vraiment du travail.

-Moi aussi, Ciel mais j'ai besoin d'une pause et ton rôle en tant qu'employé c'est de veiller à mon bien-être non ?

-Oui c'est mon rôle.

-Embrasses-moi Ciel, c'est un ordre.

Ciel embrassa Sebastian.

-Je peux te toucher plus ?

-Vous comptiez le faire de toute façon ? Pourquoi prendre la peine de demander ?

-Parce que tu as le droit de décider que tu ne veuilles pas. Tu n'es pas un jouet que je touche quand je veux et comme je l'entends, répondit Sebastian.

-Vous pouvez. Merci de me demander. Mais tant que c'est vous, je ne refuserai jamais parce que je vous aime maitre.

-je t'aime aussi Ciel.

Puis Sebastian embrassa Ciel et commenca à défaire la fermeture éclair de son pantalon.

Il glissa une main et toucha le sexe de Ciel.

-Nous ne devrions pas, si l'on nous surprend, ce serait très gênant.

-Pour toi ou pour moi ? demanda Sebastian en exerçant un vas et vient avec sa main sur le sexe de Ciel.

-Pour moi.

-Moi au contraire, je trouve cela très excitant. Que direz quelqu'un en te voyant dans cette situation avec moi ?

Ciel était sur le point de jouir.

-Je dois avouer que cela m'excite un peu mais je ne veux pas que l'on surprenne.

-Ah bon ? Je vois ca.

Ciel avait jouit.

-Tu aimes te faire dominer, Ciel ?

-Oui.

Sebastian introduit un doigt en Ciel.

-Tu aimes que je fasse ca aussi ? Tu finis toujours par jouir.

Sebastian ajouta des doigts.

-Oui j'aime quand vous faites ce genre de chose.

-J'aime beaucoup te faire mouillé mais tu sais ce que j'aime encore plus ?

-Non.

Ciel était déjà pleinement excité.

-Quand je te donne des ordres. Tu aimes ?

Ciel venait de jouir.

-Oui donnez-moi des ordres.

-Mets tes main sur le bureau et baisses-toi. Ton maitre va s'occuper de toi.

Ciel s'exécuta et Sebastian le pénétra.

-Soyez plus doux.

-Je vais essayer mais ne m'en veux pas si je finis par vouloir être plus méchant avec toi.

Le mouvement de Sebastian se faisait doux, pour habituer Ciel.

-C'est douloureux ?

-Non moins qu'au début.

Sebastian toujours bienveillant pensait avant tout à Ciel.

Puis Ciel semblait vouloir autre chose.

-Allez plus vite et touchez-moi.

-Tu veux que je te touche ou, encore en bas ?

Sebastian prit le sexe de Ciel et le masturba.

-Ou là aussi ? demanda Sebastian.

Sebastian glissa sa main sous la chemise de Ciel et le caressa.

-Oui.

-Tu durcis de partout, c'est si bon ?

Sebastian touchait le téton de Ciel.

-Tu es devenu sensible depuis que je t'ai touché là.

-Maitre, je vais venir.

-Pas maitre, Sebastian. Je t'ordonne de ne pas m'appeler maitre.

Ciel jouit.

-Tu salis ton maitre, c'est mal. Je vais devoir te punir.

Sebastian augmenta d'un coup sec la vitesse de sa pénétration.

-Tu es dur en haut aussi. Si tu aimes tant que cela, supplies-moi de continuer.

-Je vous en supplie maitre, continuez.

-Sebastian, pas maitre.

-Je ne peux pas vous appeler comme ca.

-Je te l'ordonne sinon je serai contraint de devenir plus méchant.

-Faites-le alors, j'aime que vous me preniez méchamment, Sebastian.

-Tu as gagné Ciel, je ne vais pas te ménager.

Sebastian augmenta encore.

-J'aime bien te le mettre bien profondément, te voir avec ce visage que seul moi peut voir.

-Venez plus profondément Sebastian.

Sebastian continua un petit moment jusqu'à qu'il soit satisfait.

Quand il eut fini Ciel comptait retourner à son travail, se rhabilla donc.

-J'ai perdu du temps pour mon travail. J'espère au moins que vous n'allez pas le décompter de mon salaire.

-Non je vais même t'augmenter et puis tu auras l'avantage en nature. Je te ferai revenir pour que l'on se détente et si tu as ce genre d'envies, n'hésites pas à venir me déranger. Je serai toujours partant pour prendre soin de mon employé.

-Ne me dérangez pas pour ce genre de chose et je ne viendrais pas vous déranger. Je dois travailler et vous me déconcentrez volontairement, répondit Ciel.

-Je suis ton maitre et compagnon, je fais ce que je veux.

-Ne comptez pas sur moi. Trouvez un vrai motif la prochaine fois.

-Tu aimes aussi ce genre de pause, avoues-le, répondit Sebastian.

-Sûrement pas, je repars travailler maintenant.

-Tu es mignon, Ciel.

-Ne me faites pas de compliments pour m'amadouer, répondit Ciel.

Ciel s'en alla.

-Je vais m'y remettre moi aussi.


	5. Chapter 5

Puisqu'ils étaient en couple, Sebastian voulait que Ciel dorme avec lui.

Ils ne dormaient pas encore ensemble, Ciel dormait dans une chambre réservée aux employés.

Ce soir-là encore Ciel allait dormir de son côté quand Sebastian se décida à lui demander.

-Je t'ordonne de dormir avec moi.

-Mais si quelqu'un nous trouvait dans cette situation, ils le découvriraient, on ne devrait pas.

-Je t'ai dit que je m'en fichais. Je compte officialiser. Cesses de penser à ce que pensent les gens, répondit Sebastian.

-Vous voulez vraiment que l'on dorme ensemble ?

-Oui je peux te l'ordonner et tu serais obligé de le faire mais je préfère tout de même que tu le veuilles.

-Je ne suis pas contre mais je ne suis habitué à dormir avec quelqu'un.

-Je veux que tu sois avec moi tout le temps, y compris la nuit, alors s'il te plait, dors avec moi Ciel.

-D'accord, je dois retirer mes vêtements ?

-Tu peux rester habillé mais je n'ai rien contre le fait de pouvoir t'admirer. De toute façon, je fini toujours par te les enlever.

-Vous ne pensez vraiment qu'à cela.

-Non c'est à toi que je pense, répondit Sebastian.

-Je vous jure, vous exagérer parfois.

-Viens me rejoindre.

Ciel rejoint Sebastian et se mit dos à lui.

-Tu comptes dormir dans cette position ?

-Oui je dors toujours comme cela et en plus sinon, vous allez me collez.

Sebastian se rapprocha de Ciel et le serra.

-C'est normal de vouloir être proche de la personne que l'on aime, tu sais. Tu n'en as pas envie ? demanda Sebastian.

-Si mais il faudrait que vous soyez plus modéré.

-L'amour est sans modération.

-Vous avez toujours la bonne réponse à tout ce que je dis, répondit Ciel.

-Oui et je fais ce que je veux, je reste ton maitre.

-Je crois que je vais dormir, je prends beaucoup de place, ne vous plaignez pas.

-Au contraire, tu peux envahir mon lit tant que tu veux.

-Vous pouvez enlever vos bras ? demanda Ciel.

-Non je n'en ai pas envie, bonne nuit Ciel.

Ciel attendit que Sebastian s'endorme pour se dégager de Sebastian.

Il alla au bout du lit et pu enfin s'étendre.

Le matin, il retrouva Sebastian coller à lui de nouveau.

-Je l'avais dégagé de moi pourtant. Maitre, vous êtes pire qu'un enfant.

Sebastian dormait à points fermés.

Ciel voulait s'éclipser pour aller travailler, il tenta de donc de se dégager de Sebastian de nouveau puis il senti quelque chose de dur.

-Il a une érection dès le matin. Je le savais, il y pense en permanence.

Sebastian s'était réveillé.

-Non je pense à toi et tous se lève. D'ailleurs, j'aurai bien envie de le mettre, je peux ?

-Je dois aller travailler, attendez plus tard.

-Quand ?

-Ce soir, répondit Ciel.

-Ce soir, pas question ! Je veux le faire maintenant.

-Vous n'avez pas de travail vous aussi ? demanda Ciel.

-Si mais tout peut attendre, tu passes avant tout.

-Vous faites tous ce que vous voulez au final alors allez-y, répondit Sebastian.

-Je te demande toujours avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Ton consentement m'importe un minimum.

-Bien heureusement encore. Faites-le que je puisse aller travailler.

Sebastian baissa le pantalon de Ciel et le pénétra d'un coup.

-Tu as moins mal ? J'essaie d'être délicat mais je ne m'en rends pas toujours compte.

-Oui ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Tu le sens Ciel ?

-Oui maintenant faites-moi jouir maitre.

Sebastian commenca un vas et vient lent plus ou moins modéré.

-Je prendrais toujours soin de toi, tu sais. Tu es la chose la plus précieuse pour moi.

-Je le sais, vous pourriez y aller plus franchement ? Je ne veux pas que soyez délicat aujourd'hui.

-Comme tu veux.

Le mouvement de vas et vient se poursuivit mais plus brutal et plus sec.

-Tu aimes quand je suis un peu brutal ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui mais j'aime aussi quand vous me traitez plus gentiment.

Sebastian continua et Ciel fini par jouir.

-Et vous maitre ? Vous pensez toujours à moi et pas vous.

-Parce que c'est mon rôle de penser à mon employé et amant avant tout. Ne t'en fais pas, la prochaine fois, je penserai à moi aussi.

Ciel se leva, s'habilla et pouvait aller travailler.

-Tu me manques déjà Ciel.

-N'exagérer pas, je suis sûr que vous me dérangerez avant ce soir. On se voit toute la journée. Comment je peux vous manquer ?

-Parce que dès que tu es loin ne serait-ce que de quelques mètres, tu me manques déjà.

-Je vais travailler.

-Je ne te manque pas Ciel ?

-Non on se voit toute la journée, Sebastian.

-Tu viens de m'appeler par mon prénom ? demanda Sebastian tout sourire.

-Oui juste pour vous faire plaisir et parce que j'en ai envie.

-Fais le autant que tu veux.

Ciel s'en allait travailler.

-Tu es trop mignon, Ciel. Je vais devoir m'y mettre aussi à mon travail.


	6. Chapter 6

Ciel prenait un bain tranquillement mais il fut vite dérangé.

Sebastian ne prenait pas la peine de frapper il entra dans la salle de bain.

-Vous pourriez frapper non ?

-Non c'est chez moi, je fais ce que je veux.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ? Vous avez besoin de quelque chose. Je vous préviens ma journée est fini. Je me détends.

-Ciel je peux venir avec toi me détendre ? demanda Sebastian.

-Vous prenez un bain tous les jours, maitre. Pourquoi je devrais vous laisser partager le mien ?

-Parce que je n'en ai pas pris aujourd'hui et je veux me détendre aussi mais avec toi.

-Vous agissez comme un gamin capricieux, vous êtes un adulte de 30 ans.

-C'est toi qui dis cela alors que tu n'as que 15 ans ? demanda Sebastian.

-Que je vous dise oui ou non, vous viendrez de toute façon, alors faites comme vous voulez.

Sebastian se déshabilla puis rejoignit Ciel.

-C'est la baignoire des employés, cela ne vous gêne pas ?

-Non puisque tu la nettoie ou quelqu'un d'autre, répondit Sebastian.

-Vous avez votre salle de bain personnelle, elle est bien mieux que celle-ci. Pourquoi venir ici ?

-Parce que tu n'es pas dans la mienne et je veux être avec toi, répondit Sebastian.

-Vous ne venez jamais dans un but innocent, vous voulez quoi ?

-Juste prendre un bain avec toi mais maintenant que tu en parles, on ne l'a jamais fait dans une baignoire. Tu m'en as donné envie, on peut ?

-Vous pouvez m'ordonner tout ce que vous voulez, je suis censé le faire.

-Je pourrais te dire un truc du genre « Ciel, je t'ordonne de me laisser faire l'amour » mais cela ne donne pas du tout envie. Cela ferait penser que c'est une contrainte pour toi, répondit Sebastian.

-C'est vrai formulez le avec s'il vous plait.

-Ciel, s'il te plait, puis-je te faire l'amour maintenant ?

Ciel rigola.

-Qu'est-ce qui est drôle ?

-Cela ne vous ressemble pas du tout de parler de cette manière mais je voulais l'entendre de votre bouche, répondit Ciel.

-C'est vrai. Je peux te faire l'amour alors tu es d'accord ?

-Oui vous pouvez.

Sebastian entra en Ciel.

-Vous abusez, vous savez des fois, vous profitez de toutes les situations pour me toucher. Vous êtes pire qu'un enfant qui réclame des bonbons à longueur de temps et qui fait des caprices. Et je cède toujours à vos caprices.

-Parce que tu en as envie, laisses-moi être capricieux envers toi.

Sebastian commenca à touche le sexe de Ciel et le mastuba.

-Chaque parcelle de ton corps m'appartient. J'ai besoin de ma dose de toi tous les jours, sinon je serai en manque. Tu es comme une drogue pour moi, je ne peux pas me passer de faire l'amour avec toi, c'est comme sucre, plus tu en manges, plus tu en veux.

-Je ne suis pas une sucrerie, maitre.

-Tu es une douce sucrerie.

Ciel venant de jouir dans les mains de Sebastian.

-Tu pars toujours vite. C'est comme si ton corps connaissait le moindre de mes gestes et réagissait automatiquement.

-Ce n'est pas mon corps, c'est parce que c'est vous. Continuez et cette fois ci ne soyez pas égoïste, je veux aussi que vous preniez du plaisir, pas que moi.

-Si tu me le demandes si gentiment, je vais penser à moi et à toi.

Cette fois ci Sebastian jouit plusieurs fois, Ciel n'était pas à plaindre non plus.

Ciel se leva et allait repartir dans sa chambre.

-Tu repars dans ta chambre ? Va dans ma chambre, on dort ensemble.

Ciel enfila un peignoir.

-Et j'ai le droit de refuser de dormir avec vous ? Si je dis non, je suppose que vous me suivrez dans la mienne.

-Oui ou que tu ailles, je te suivrais mais je préfère mon lit. Ton lit n'est pas aussi confortable que le mien. Alors s'il te plait attends-moi dans la mienne, c'est aussi pour toi, ton bien-être. Et en tant que maitre, je pense avant tout à prendre soin de toi.

-Je doute que tous les employeurs prennent soin autant que vous de leurs employés. Du moins pas dans le sens que vous le faites. Je suis plutôt chanceux. Je vais aller dans votre chambre vous attendre mais ne soyez pas trop long.

-Je ne serai pas long, attends-moi gentiment Ciel.

Puis Ciel s'en alla.


End file.
